Not Him Please
by EsmeRose21
Summary: Everyone knows the best way to hurt Dean Winchester is to hurt Sam Winchester


AN: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. I really wish i did tho.

But I do own Jason and Carson.

Summary: Sam is 13 and Dean is recently 18. When Dean was 16 he had to make a hard choice and kill a fellow hunters brother. Now that brother is back for revenge and Sam is his target. *this will all be in the third person*

Trigger Warning: Its bloody won't be too bad. Kidnapping and minor character death.

———————————————————————

Dean Winchester was a hardened hunter with one goal in mind. Protect Sammy. He's fought, he's killed. And everyone in the hunting community knows that he was off limits.

Jason Daniels was also a hardended hunter with one goal in mind. Protect Carson. He did what he could but unlike Dean, he couldn't protect his little brother.

_Flashback_

_ Jason was on the ground crying. Holding his dead little brother as he cried. _

_ Dean Winchester stood 10 feet away holding the gun that was still smoking. Silver bullet to the heart. Carson had been slashed by a werewolf that had caught them off guard. Jason was nowhere near by. Dean did what he had to do to save the poor kid from suffering._

_ Behind Dean, Sam trembled having seen the death of a boy not much younger then him. _

_ When they were burning the body. John being unreachable and the Daniels' mother and father left awhile ago. How those boys got along in life without foster care is beyond Dean. But Jason was older then him and old enough to take care of Carson. _

_ A broken voice spoke up. "You listen hear Winchester. I will get my revenge one day." He galred at Sam. _

_ The two older boys had a staring match before Dean quickly ushered Sam away and back to the motel._

_ End Flashback_

"Sammy I'm home!" Dean was working while Sam was at school.

No response

The hunter in Dean kicked in and he pulled out his gun. Sweeping the apartment they were in for the past two months, Dean saw nothing. Until he went into his shared room with Sam. Glass and blood was everywhere. Dean started shaking.

"SAMMY!" "SAMMY COME OUT ITS ME!" It wasn't until Dean entered the bathroom that he feel to his knees in a daze. Written in blood on the mirror.

**I told you I would get my revenge Winchester**

A tear fell from Dean's eye. Jason Daniels. The older brother of Carson Daniels, the boy Dean had killed. Now had Sam Winchester. Dean's only weakness.

Dean was so panicked he couldn't even think straight. He was trying not to sob, but Sam. Sam might die. And if Sam is dead, Dean will follow. It isn't till his phone vibrates that he feels a little relife

_Sammy_

"Sam!" He picked up.

Silence

"Sammy!"

More silence

"Daniels I swear if you've hurt him-"

There's a scream

_Sammy's _scream

Dean loses it "SAMMY"

"Well, Well Winchester how the tables have turned. If you _ever_ wanna see your precious Sammy ever again. I suggest you come to 265th Street the wooden building will do."

And just like that the line goes dead.

Dean packs a gun, a medical kit, holy water and everything else he might need before he speeds off to his given address.

Bursting into the house Deans whole life falls apart before his eyes.

Sam. His 13 year old little brother was hanging by his wrists off a metal pipe. He was covered in blood, cuts and bruises.

But before Dean could even step towards Sam. Jason stepped out a gun pointed into his little brothers side.

"So shall we talk?" He asked Dean.

"Jason listen him sorry about Carson"

Jason cuts Sam down and catches him.

Sam groans clearly unconscious. Jason moves the gun to Sams head.

"So" Jason started "heres how this is going to work, im going to kill Sam here and you are not going to be able to comfort him until hes dead. Just like you did to me. You could've have at least let me calm him and hold him before you shot Carson. So heres the payback."

He slammed Sam into the ground hard and straddled him, sitting on his stomach. But here was Jason's mistake he turned his back to Dean. Dean ran up to Jason and hit him in the head with the back of his gun.

Dean pushed Jason's body off of Sam and picked Sam up cradling him. Dean was torn. He could take Sam to the hospital or try and fix Sam up himself.

Dean chose the hospital. Seeing as Dean now had guadianship over Sam there was no problems with CPS and Jason was arrested. Being brought to a mental asylum when he ranted and raved about "ghosts and werewolves".

So now here Dean was sitting in a hospital room his hands holding Sam's hand that didn't have the IV. Bobby was on his way and John was nowhere to be found.

Bobby sent Pastor Jim and Caleb to find him.

A sudden groan brought Dean from his thoughts.

"D'n" Dean smiled tears in his eyes.

"Sammy"

———————————————————————

AN: First fanfiction for me ever! What do you all think should I keep writing more? I'm a fan of many fandoms so please tell me what you think! Thank you so much.


End file.
